


The Blue Eyed Boys

by chaosform



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: As is Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Kid Fic, M/M, Steve Rogers is a Good Friend, Tony Stark Gets a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosform/pseuds/chaosform
Summary: Hippy Birthday, my dear and wonderful friend @ILoveWater.Thank you for the adorable super fun prompt, and just existing in general.This is a Stuckony kindergarten fic.





	The Blue Eyed Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ILoveWater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveWater/gifts).

Tony was reading a science textbook in the corner during recess (as he often did), when he was approached by a large group of his junior kindergarten classmates. It wasn't hard to guess what they wanted, it was the same thing every time. Apparently reading books with more words than pictures is a punishable offence in the eyes of his classmates. They said it was because Tony thought he was better than them, too good for 'Cliff The Big Blue Dog', and 'The Cat With A Bat'. Tony thought those books sounded fun, but he over heard his father telling Jarvis that he would send him away if he ever caught Tony reading those 'books for babies', because 'his son is a future CEO, not a baby'. Tony's not quite sure what that meant but he refused to read the fun looking books Jarvis snuck him, just in case his dad found out and sent Jarvis away. Still Tony wished he could read those books and fit in. What Tony wanted never mattered to his classmates though.

"Hey tiny, give us your book."

"Yeah we wanna see how stupid it is",of course they ripped the book out of Tony's hands before he had a chance to say anything, but he still tried to say something.

"Books can't be stupid, they're not sentient", there that sounded reasonable, surely his classmates could see the reason in that statement.

"Eww.. rich boy's using big words"

"What do you say we teach him a lesson", just when Tony was sure he'd have to go home with another black eye, something stopped the punch.

When Tony felt brave enough, he opened his eyes and discovered his rescue came in the form of the two senior kindergarten boys with blue eyes he'd seen playing soccer several times. (More like watched playing soccer almost every recess). One had blonde hair and the other had brown hair, but they both were great at soccer, and had beautiful blue eyes. The blue eyed boys had somehow pushed their way through Tony's classmates, and we're standing between Tony and them. It was almost as if the boys were physically shielding him from his classmates, and his classmates seem to have scattered while Tony was lost in thought. This probably would have been a good time to thank the blue eyed boys, but Tony's mind was elsewhere.

"THANK BLUE!", Tony might have been thinking a little to much about their eyes. In his defense, blue eyes are rare and fascinating, much more interesting than Tony's own brown ones. That aside Tony felt like fainting from embarrassment at the twin looks of confusion on the boys faces, but that wouldn't help anything so Tony rushed to explain himself.

"I mean, thank you, thank you very much. You helped me a lot, and you both have very nice blue eyes, unlike my boring brown ones, which isn't what I meant to say, but still true, and it just came out because I was looking at you and I say things when I think them, and you guys seem really cool, and I'm Tony, not that you need to know that, but it's nice to actually talk to you, you guys are great at soccer by the way-"

"Tony, breathe", the brown haired one said in a practiced tone, as if used to reminding someone to breathe. "My names James, but everyone calls me Bucky. Beside me here is Steve. He's why I'm used to reminding people to breathe, he gets ahead of himself too sometimes".

"Hey, you didn't have to say it that way!", the blonde haired one- Steve interrupted.

"He asked! How else was I supposed to say it, 'Stevie here also forgets how to breathe on a daily basis'?"

"No that makes me sound stupid, you just wanted me to look bad in front of the cute guy we both wanted to talk to, so you could look good in front of him!"

"You got a problem with me trying to look good in front of Tony!"

Tony was certain that if he was a computer he would be displaying error messages like "Tony.exe stopped working". But if they were talking about him, than he should probably say something witty. Witty.. Tony always wanted to be witty, this was his chance.He gathered up his courage , and said...

"If you want to look good in front of Tony, maybe you should consider talking to him, instead of about him".

The blues eyed boys fell silent, and Tony realized that he just talked about himself as if he was someone else, they must have thought he was crazy.

"I mean me, I mean please talk to me, if you want to, no pressure, just because I want to talk to you, doesn't mean you want to talk to me because you guys are so cool, and great at soccer, and have beautiful blue eyes, but I would like it if you did want to talk to me-"

"Tony, breathe", this time it was Steve who said it, and Bucky who spoke next.

"We're sorry for arguing in front of ya, we both just really wanted to talk to ya."

"Yeah, we always saw you reading those cool books, out of the corner of our eyes when we were playing soccer. We were just really excited to have an excuse to talk to you." Steve finished.

Tony was stunned once again, "You really think my books are cool?"

"Of course we do cutie. Tell ya what how about we all start over with introductions, then you can tell us about your books, and we can show you how to play soccer. Deal?"

"Deal!"

"Not you Stevie, I already knew you'd like that idea. I was asking Tony."

Tony shook each of their hands, and the deal was done. Tony spent the rest of his recesses that year alternating between talking about his books an learning to play soccer with his two new best friends. They actually listened to him, and seemed to like his weirdness, just like Jarvis said real friends would. There were also lot of hugs, Tony loves hugs. He also loves his two new best friends, though Jarvis says their wedding will have to wait until they're older. Tony planned to propose to them both the next year anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday @ILoveWater. You are awesome.
> 
> Extra head cannons:
> 
> -The boys said yes to Tony's proposal.
> 
> \- Rhodey became best friends with all of them when he was helping Tony through university because Tony was so much younger than everyone else there.
> 
> -The boys still spent some time in the army, (Bucky still lost his arm but both Steve and Tony stayed home for a while after his injury to help him recover).
> 
> -Tony actually lost his parents to a car crash because of Howards drinking, but stopped the weapons productions earlier, and never trusted Obadiah thanks to Steve and Bucky's support (and scorn for Obadiah)
> 
> -The three of them had a private ceremony after Tony stopped weapons productions at SI and gave the company to Pepper.


End file.
